Opening doors
by baby hosey
Summary: this is another version of how GSR could of started... I love that it is left to our imiagination... neway please try to enjoy. randr please.
1. Chapter 1

_This is only a short fic but I've spread it out… I hope you like it… this is another idea of how it could of started. _

_Enjoy and please r+r…_

Chapter 1

Grissom has been working hard all day... Not paperwork or cases but thinking... He felt drained... He'd been busy thinking about Sara... She'd been off today and he missed her... He missed her all the time... when he drove home, in bed at night. In the office… all he could ever think of was her… He wanted her so much... He'd been thinking a lot about being with her; he knew she'd jump at the chance...and be a prefect partner for him and maintain the boundaries need so neither lost their job to their love… love… Grissom hadn't known love in almost forever but he knew it the moment he met Sara oh so long ago now….

He got out of work and into his truck... It smelt of Sara... He bent over to pick up his sweater from the back seat but it wasn't his… it was Sara's... He put it to his nose and smelt it... He loved the smell of Sara... whenever she was near he loved it… no need to fantasise… and he got the smiles and longing looks he dreamed off…. Suddenly he knew what to do... He'd drive over Sara's and tell to her...he couldn't put it off anymore… he needed her and she needed him… he saw this during their chat about her family… Maybe this was on omen telling him to her... So he set off... determined….

He pulled up outside, suddenly feeling nervous... But he knew exactly what to say and possibly do... he strolled up to her door and knocked hiding the jumper behind his back... The door opened...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In front of him stood a young, wet and very muscular topless guy... This threw grissom...

"yes" was all the guy said...

Completely thrown and heartbroken Grissom found words...

"Is Sara in?"

he nodded "yeah"

he turned away "oi cutie get your butt out here there's some guy to see you" grissom wanted to die...he tucked the jumper up the back of his jacket...

The guy turned back "Forgive me" he holds out his hand "I'm Tim Wright" Grissom smiles

Somehow... And takes his hand "Gil grissom"

Tim looks surprised "your Gil grissom... Uh ha.."

grissom wondered what Sara had said about him to warrant this reaction probably bad he thought...

"Tim get your butt back in there and clean up your mess"

Sara suddenly appeared holding a towel on her hair, clearly wet...

"Oh hi grissom... Oi move your butt"

he shook his head

"go on move" and Sara whipped him with the wet towel...

"yes yes I'm going... nice to kinda meet you, bye Grissom"

Grissom still shocked "yes bye"

Sara looked at Grissom… she straight away knew something was wrong "right, hi grissom wanna come in?" Sara asked...

His brain said yes but his head was screaming no, you'll just get hurt and heart was crumbled into a million pieces… he'd lost her...

"No thanks" this was unlike him and they both knew it...

"ok, what can I do u for?" asked Sara unsure of what was happening...

'I've come to kiss you and say I love you' is what he wanted to say

"umm... I forgot...Hmm... Neway I'll go leave you to it I'll see you later"

he turned to leave

"Grissom what's going on?" shit he needed to escape quick

"nothing, I just forgot what I came for... Bye Sara"

and he quickly retreated...

Sara shook her head and closed the door... Grissom gets in the car and drives home trying to stop the thoughts of Sara with Tim doing al the things he imaged he'd do with her...he wanted to cry…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Sara closes the door Tim comes back out...

"All fixed" he looks around

"gone already?"

Sara just nods...

"what's up?"

she takes a deep breath "that's not like him at all and he looked upset, I'm worried"

Tim puts on a t-shirt and hoodie "well go see him, I'm off now neway"

Sara thinks on this "how was he when you opened the door?"

he thinks "quiet just asked for you"

"Did you introduce yourself to him?"

he looks puzzled "yeah. Why?"

"Introduced yourself as Tim Wright?"

Tim's now even more confused "yes why? What's up hun?"

"Shit I know what he's thinking… he must think you're my partner and he's jealous... He knows I had a sorta foster Bro named Tim hedges not Wright...shit… I can't upset him… I'd be the same if I went to his and a semi naked woman answered the door...shit"

Tim comes over to Sara and puts his hands on her arms

"well Sara, hun... go see him... Explain... The look he gave you was well Sweet... Maybe your love for him is gonna be returned… I'd have you if I could but hey, now go on"

they hug and they leave. Sara jumps into the car and is off to Grissom's...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Grissom arrived home... He'd waited too long he'd blown it... Why would she want him neway? He's old; work obsessed and nothing that this guy Tim was... what had he done?… He got through the door and sat on the sofa... He pulled out Sara's jumper, he knew this was as close as he'd get to her now... He began to feel tearful, he did love Sara but he'd been too scared to risk everything for her but now he can't do anything...

He laid his head back on the sofa and tried again in vain to ignore the images in his head when there was a knock at the door... He reluctantly Still feeling tearful... He opened the door and a figure pushed past him...

"We need to talk" he turned as be shut the door

"About what Sara?"

"About you coming over acting odd and jealous then leaving, what's that all about?"

Sara wasn't going to beat around the bushes on this topic...

"I'm not jealous and I just popped into see you but saw you had company?" foolish lie and he knew Sara saw through it

"Gil I know your jealous"

"I'm not jealous, I'm glad you have someone"

Sara's temper was flaring

"I'm not with Tim... Do you remember..."

she started but grissom interrupted

"you don't need to explain yourself to me"

Sara was now mad "shut up for 2minutes and listen"

this stumped grissom "ok I'm listening"

"right do you remember when we had that chat and I told you about the boy I met in foster care, Tim hedges?"

grissom thinks "yes"

Sara takes a deep breath "well he got adopted, he's now Tim Wright... The guy you saw... He got in touch last year and we've been emailing and met a few times, he's just moved here but his heating is shot so he came over to use my shower but the pipe burst so he was fixing it when you showed up" she pauses looking at grissom...

No change in his posture or expression...

"Gil... I had a relationship not long ago as you know and it turned bad...after that I vowed to wait until the only person I want wants me... So until that day I will forever be waiting... So no need to be jealous over anyone Gil as the only person I want is you"

by all this grissom stands shocked... And not sure what to do or say... He knew Sara meant him... he knew he needed to say or do something...

"I'd better go" announces Sara and goes to walk past him...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Grissom knew he had to act, he grabbed her arm

"please don't go"

Sara looks surprised "why?" she didn't know what he wanted maybe to push her further away or have his say...

Grissom looked at Sara still holding her arm... how could he answer... He moved his other hand to touch her cheek and she let him... Her skin was so soft... This confused Sara further but she liked his touch...

"Gil what's going on? Talk to me please"

it was almost a plea... he didn't know what to say...

"Sara... I... I need you... I want you..."

Sara looked at him Stunned "you mean it?"

Sara asked before she knew it had slipped out...

"Sara I do... I don't stop thinking about you and I want to be with you... I can't carry on as I have been..."

Sara stepped back...his hand slipped away from her cheek... She was stunned... Did he mean it? Was he feeling ok? This wasn't normal Gil... Her mind was buzzing... Grissom didn't like the silence or her stepping away... "Sara talk to me"

She thoughts how to word it so it wouldn't offend him...

"Gil... I'm... I'm taken a back by that... Why the sudden change in mind?"

it came out ok she thought and this stumped grissom...

"well I've missed you so much today and all I think of is you, at work, in the truck, at night,,, its taken me over and I want to be with you.. I can't hide my feelings anymore... I'm not getting any younger and I... I won't hide my love anymore, what do you think?"

Sara thought...

"I'm surprised but yes I'd love to be with you, you know I do..."

"but you do realise what your taking on don't you?"

he was referring to Tim again and the comparisons he made earlier...Sara knew what he meant

"yes a work obsessed, bug mad, caring stunning man who I love. Fair enough answer?"

grissom smiles "yes, but I'm no Tim" Sara laughs

"And I'm glad your no Tim... For starts he's too much of a pretty boy for me and he's gay"

grissom smiled "really?"

"Yes Gil he's gay" they laugh...

she steps back towards him, opens her arms and hugs him... he hugged her back... He was stunned, he was actually holding Sara... His now partner... She pulled back... She wanted so much to kiss him but wasn't sure that was a good move this soon... Grissom looked down on Sara he wanted so badly to kiss her like he'd been thinking all day...

He slowly moved down to her and he was making his actions clear... He was allowing her time to escape if she didn't want to... Sara froze... He was moving into kiss her... She wanted it so badly... He was so close... He stopped... Both froze...they both needed this so much... She reached up for his neck and pulled him the final little bit... Their lips joined... Softly and meaning fully... Grissom pulled away... And smiled the wonderful smile he sometimes pulls around her...

"Are you due to go back for Tim?"

Sara still dazed by the kiss "no he's gone home, why?"

still smiling "as I'd like to spend sometime with you" Sara smiled...

"yeah that's cool"

"let's have a seat, drink?"

he put his hand on the small of sara's back and led her to the sofa, she liked this... She sat down

"yeah can I have some water please"

she asked unsure if she actually wanted it... She sat down as grissom went off to get it, she sat back and felt something under her butt she moved it and looked at it... She knew it was hers...

"Gil" she called

"yeah"

"why have u got my jumper?"

grissom laughed... "you'll laugh, I found it in the car thinking it was mine"

he paused re appearing with 2 glasses of water he put them on the table and sat next to Sara, took her hand

"I came over to yours to see you with the excuse I was bringing it back but really it was to see you and ask you to be with me"

he felt rather Foolish admitting his intent

"Gil you never need an excuse to come visit me"

and she leant in and kissed him... They spent the rest of the day talking, cuddling and kissing...

And this is where it all began...


End file.
